1. Field
The following description relates to an antenna including folded stubs and a communication system including the antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
A slot antenna is configured such that a thin and long aperture is formed through a flat conductive plate to permit radio waves to be radiated from the aperture. The slot antenna has bi-directional radiation characteristics. To improve the bi-directional radiation characteristics of the slot antenna, a cavity back slot antenna (CBSA) has been suggested, in which a cavity having a ¼ length of wavelength is connected in one direction of the slot antenna.
Recently, a substrate integrated waveguide (SIW) capable of obtaining transmission characteristics of a metal guide in a printed circuit board (PCB) has been suggested. The SIW has properties of low loss of a waveguide, radiation characteristics based on a closed structure, and high power transmission efficiency. To utilize those properties, a SIW CBSA is introduced, in which the cavity of the CBSA is replaced by a SIW cavity. The SIW CBSA is reduced in thickness and increased in integration efficiency with respect to other devices.